


Assorted Mirror Universe Ficlets

by Rubynye



Series: Fire And Ice [10]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Genderswap, Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to give M!U ficlets about Kirk & Leah their own post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction/Directory

**Author's Note:**

> Note: these are reposts from various commentfics and ficlet memes and so on.

These are ficlets I wrote in various places about Dr. Leah McCoy of the ISS _Enterprise_ , a female variant of Leonard McCoy who lives in the Mirorverse. So far, in roughly chronological order:

 

Leah & Uhura  
Leah & Chekov  
Leah, Joanna & Kirk  
Leah defeats a Klingon  
Leah & Rand  
Kirk/Leah when she's been sick  
Leah, Chapel, Joanna & Kirk  
Leah gets genderswapped  
Jenny Kirk/Leah

and a bonus: Kirk & Hikari Sulu


	2. Leah & Chekov

When Chekov slams into Sickbay, Leah's ready for him. He demands Sulu's location, and she doesn't glance towards the room; crossing her arms, pressing her fingernails into her wrists, she doesn't flinch as he flails and growls. She's the physician on duty tonight, her nurses ducking out of the way, and she tells him, "Give me your agonizer and phaser. They're staying with me while you visit."

Chekov sneers, lips pulled back from his teeth, the beginnings of lines etching his smooth young face. "You think I need a phaser to kill?"

"Your knives, too," is all Leah lets herself say, keeps herself breathing as Chekov reaches for his holster. "That means the one in your left boot." He glances at her then, his wide eyes making him look his age for once, and starts shedding weapons like scales. Leah has to grab a tray to hold everything.

"There," he snaps, as Leah wills her hands not to shake. "Show me Sulu. Now." Leah catches Zhukrak's eye and he follows as she leads Chekov to Sulu's private room; they all know that at best he could momentarily hamper a vengeful Chekov, but every second counts.

Sulu's still unconscious, ink-fine eyelashes and brows stark against her blanched face, and Leah stands in the doorway as if attending at a bizarre procedure, holding a tray of weapons while she allows Chekov within reach of her patient. But he's quiet, simply reaching out with a jerky slowness to rest the backs of his fingers against Sulu's waxen cheek, murmuring something softly indecipherable in a raw young tone.

Leah mouths 'chair' at Zhukrak, who grabs one and shoves it through the doorway; when she says, "Here, Ensign," Chekov flinches around as if he forgot they were there. "Sit down if you want."

Chekov's eyebrows tilt up though his mouth tries to harden into a line. "No," he says, stepping towards the door, reaching for his arsenal, but as he takes the tray from Leah he adds with that soft hoarseness from before, "Thank you, Doctor."


	3. Leah & Uhura

"Of course, CMO on the  _Enterprise_  is an extremely enviable position," Lieutenant Uhura replies, which is entirely the wrong goddamn concession; Leah nods curtly and manages to resist the irritated impulse to blurt exactly how unenviable she's found it, but she can't keep her tightly pressed lips from curling, or hide her scowl by bending a little closer over the incision on Uhura's extended forearm. The Lieutenant just smiles serenely, and Leah swallows hard over the unsettled slosh in her belly and concentrates a moment on sealing the dermal layers back together as seamlessly as possible, taking refuge in the  _professional pride_  Uhura says she so admires.

By the time there's only the epidermis left to repair, the silence has begun to congeal around them. For this ship, considering her usual aloofness, Uhura is being downright friendly, so Leah rummages for a polite lie and produces, "It's an honor. I'm just trying to do my best."

"Which we all appreciate." Leah glances up from the fading red line, and Uhura's still wearing that little Mona Lisa moue, even more fucking terrifying than her usual icy stare. "As does the Empire." A chill pours down Leah's spine but she manages not to let herself shiver, mentally reminding herself in her mother's distant voice to be polite, goddammit, when for once Uhura's actually speaking to her like a human being for the length of an entire conversation.

So Leah pulls her stiff face into an unfamiliar-feeling smile. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Uhura inclines her head, her smile widening in return as she adds, "Even the best position can be improved, though. Lightened duties, increased  _security_..." She modulates the last word almost like singing, letting it fade in the air between them as she slips from the biobed, graceful as a cat, and flexes her arm as she looks over the repair. "Think about it, Doctor. And, thank you."

Leah nods acknowledgement and dismissal, her belly frankly rolling with unease as she watches Uhura stride away, then turns back to her wound repair kit. Something is off, above and beyond Lieutenant Uhura having a chatty moment, and as Leah's hands move through the familiar motions of clearing and packing up the kit she tries to make herself think through the sludginess of her persistent exhaustion, through the goddamned useless adrenaline surge roaring down her veins.

Then she gets it, and the feverish unease instantly chills to outright fear, cold sweat trailing down the back of Leah's neck. Uhura was feeling her out, probing her loyalties, determining where the CMO would side if the Captain were attacked.

Or at least letting Leah think so, so she'll run right to Kirk and blab as much, playing into some further game she can't even fathom yet. Leah grips the edge of the biobed, tells herself she can't have a drink, and allows herself a moment to shake.


	4. Leah says goodbye to Chapel & Joanna

Leah stands up, letting Joanna lean against her for one more moment as she looks Chapel full on, sees more than planetside sunlight lighting her eyes, her lips quivering as her control strains to the limit. Kirk isn't known for his patience, so Leah just extends her hand as steadily as she can with all this excited fear swooping through her and her back prickling under his stare, and keeps her voice calm enough to do a Vulcan credit. "Christine. It has been an honor."

Christine smiles, a little stiffly as if the muscles atrophied, closing both her strong, capable hands around Leah's. "Leah," she says, and there's life there that Leah never heard in their five years together, just in the swing of her name in Christine's voice. "Leah, thank you. I'll care for your daughter as if she were mine."

"I know you will." Leah's face hurts, which is how she knows she's grinning, and Christine's eyes glimmer brightly. Kirk snorts, but instead of taking the warning, Leah recklessly lets her resentment crack its dam. He agreed to this, and he rarely lies, so she squeezes Christine's hands in both of hers, swallowing down the lump rising in her throat, and wishes she could hug her best nurse and only friend.

But Leah's courage won't carry her that far, not after these five years. Christine pulls back first, always sensible; Leah bends to hug Joanna one more time, memorizing the softness of her cheek and the smell of her hair and her lanky thin-boned frame, then pushes her arms away and sets her hand in Christine's. "Be good and learn, Joanna," she says, and now her voice does shake, now Joanna's red-rimmed eyes spill over, but Leah swallows around the lump, and Joanna nods solemnly instead of sobbing. "I'll see you soon," she promises as she lets go, and Chapel takes the cue and turns, leading Joanna away.

Kirk steps up, and Leah's shoulders stiffen; he calls, "Good luck, Cadet Jojo!" as he wraps his arm around her back, and Joanna glances back at them but Chapel steadily keeps walking so Joanna obediently follows. "Look at our little girl," Kirk murmurs, mouth brushing Leah's ear, fingers biting into her shoulder, and she lets him win a shudder from her, doesn't bother with a retort as she keeps her eyes on their retreating figures. Leah knew he'd make her pay for this goodbye, a steep price for Joanna and Christine's freedom, but he lets her watch until the big steel doors of Jellico Academy close behind them, and at least now she's the only one who'll pay.


	5. Leah & Rand

Leah's first horrible thought, when she walks into Rand's quarters to find the place wrecked and Janice crumpled beside her bed, is that all that finely coiffed hair is finally down. Rand's curled up fetal on her left side, naked and bloody with her left arm splayed out, forearm bent in an obvious fracture of both bones, the edge of the proximal ulna denting out the flesh. All that damage and somehow it horrifies Leah the most that Rand's golden hair is spilled out in a messy halo, its ends stuck together in drying deep-red points.

Leah's a doctor, she doesn't gasp, she doesn't push her hand against her mouth in shock, she runs to her friend and falls to her knees beside her. Seeing that Rand's at least breathing, Leah's reaching to check for skull fractures when Rand's raccoon-bruised eyes pop open, wild bloodshot blue, and wince shut again as she hisses, "Get away from me."

"Janice. Rand--" Leah uses her most comforting voice but Janice snarls, wounded and angry, batting at Leah with her unbroken right arm. "Lie still, you've been--"

"Leah, go away, I shouldn't know your  _name_." Janice sobs, pressing her face against the floor. "Just-- just--"

She chokes and keens, her voice raw with agony, and Leah tries again, reaching for her right shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." Janice claws her one-handed, the other twitching on the floor, nails sharp even through Leah's sleeve but she's had worse from patients before. "We need to get you to Sickbay." Leah reaches up to the bed to grab a blanket, anything to keep Janice warm, palming her communicator with the other hand.

Janice punches her in the gut, a thudding burst of pain.

Leah wheezes, rocking back, and sits with an unbalanced thump. Janice laughs or sobs or something inbetween. "Get  _out_  of here," she rasps, voice harsh but clear.

Leah finally hears her, finally looks into her face, the tear-tracks in the blood, the fierce lucidity in her eyes. "Oh, God. Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" Janice snaps, and shuts her eyes, quivering. Leah's guts twist in aching knots, tightening into agony as she understands. "He could've Boothed me." Janice's breathing hitches, forcing her to pause every few words. "But you had to see this. I could be dead, but I'm _useful_."

All Leah can think of are useless apologies. "Janice --"

"Rand," the woman snaps weakly, and groans, and Leah's eyes hurt. " _Rand_. Just go, McCoy -- send your nurses. But just go."

Leah nods and pushes herself up on shaking legs, backs away to keep her eyes on Rand shivering on the floor, flips open her communicator and stammers a call to Medbay as she goes.


	6. Kirk, Joanna, Leah, family outing

Joanna's laughing, ponytail flying, feet off the ground as Kirk swings her around in circles over the grass. "Full impulse!" he shouts, spinning faster, and Joanna's wild giggles rise to shrieks of joy as Kirk dances her through the air.

Leah laughs too, watching her daughter flying, feet kicking and face bright with life, watching Kirk whirl her, his tawny hair catching the planetside sunshine. She feels her grin widen approvingly as Kirk squeezes Joanna to his chest with strong arms, until sudden comprehension slams into her so hard she chokes. Joanna doesn't even know her father is dead, that Kirk killed him. She doesn't even know that he could kill both of them on a whim, and here's Leah laughing cheerfully as this murderous master of hers hugs her daughter.

She flings herself forward, reaching out, and Kirk stops her with a glance over Joanna's head. He tilts his head a little as one eyebrow goes up, glances down at Joanna and smirks, and Leah's belly clenches with that familiar chill she can never get acclimated to. He kisses the top of Joanna's head as he sets her down, and Leah has to stand there clenching her empty hands and let him.

Joanna wobbles dizzily, arms extended, still laughing. Leah catches her wrist and grips her shoulders, kneeling as she urgently asks, "You okay, Jojo? You had enough?"

"Whee!" Joanna answers, rolling her head in a circle. "Whee, I want more!"

"No, baby, you've had enough," Leah tells her, and doesn't hear the sharpness of her voice until Joanna stills under her hands to stare at her, confusion darkening her eyes.

"Aw, the kid's all right," Kirk says, heavily patting Leah's shoulder; she rocks under the thwack and looks up at him, the light brilliant in his hair, his eyes glinting out of his shadowed face, and he curves his hand under her arm and hauls her to her feet. "But your Mamma's right," he tells Joanna, holding out his far hand as he wraps his near arm around Leah. "That's enough. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Joanna shouts, grabbing Kirk's hand and skipping on his other side like a lamb nestling beside a lion.

Leah can't reach across and grab her back. She halfheartedly grumps, "Empty calories, nothing but sugar and fat," and Joanna just laughs at her, piping and cheerful. Kirk laughs at her too, and squeezes her bone-creakingly hard.


	7. Kirk/Leah when she's been sick

The first thing Leah hears when she claws her way to wakefulness, is, "Especially for a doctor, you can be really fucking dumb sometimes," in Kirk's 'pleasantly annoyed' tone of voice.

She takes a breath, and her chest immediately ejects it in a racking cough. She blinks open gummy eyes and finds Kirk sitting beside her biobed, legs crossed, a cup and tray on his knee. "Wha'," is all she manages before she starts coughing again, feeling like steel bands are tightening around her chest.

Kirk waits, apparently patiently, until Leah rasps to a stop. As she gasps, the tightness slowly easing, he gently -- gently, she can't believe it -- pushes her hair back from her face and cups her cheek. "Here," he says, and feeds her a piece of ice. It slips between her dry lips like a cool blessing, melting into a little puddle of peace on her sore tongue. Kirk feeds her another, and a third, and the whole time he just cradles her face, his long calloused fingers shockingly light on her skin.

Just when she thinks regretfully that she should refuse the next ice chip and give her system a few minutes to catch up, Kirk pats her cheek lightly and says, "That should hold you for now." He looks at her a moment more with enough intent to make her prickle with goosebumps, rising electricity like an approaching storm.

Then his face hardens, blue eyes going glacial, and Leah can never witness Kirk's fury without trembling, her guts knotting tensely. "The next time," he tells her, fingers curved to her cheek, thumb laid on her bottom lip, "you get so much as a  _sniffle_ , you will log your reports and remove yourself from duty. You will not continue working as your condition worsens, you will not collapse where you won't be found for over an hour, and you will not fucking nearly die." Welling with indignation, Leah can't help trying to answer that, pushing against Kirk's thumb, and he presses it down hard across both her lips, holding her mouth shut. "I do not care how many casualties there are, what staff there aren't. You don't die unless I tell you to. That's an order, Bones."

He gives her just enough space to nod, so she does. He presses down on her mouth for another long moment as he stares into her face, then eases off.

Leah takes a slow breath, her sides twinging, and another, and a third. Only then does she ask, "What do you want with me? Sir."

Kirk barks a laugh and gives her that wide bright smile of his, that looks to people who don't know him like sunniness and charm. "You're my favorite," he tells her, patting her cheek. "You don't go anywhere. Now get better already. Little Tiernan is trying her best, but she's just not you."

Leah can feel a growing tickle in the back of her throat, her eyelids getting heavier, so she just snorts and rolls her eyes. Kirk pinches her cheek as he withdraws his hand, smirks at her and stands up.


	8. Leah gets genderswapped

Leah clutches her sink in widened hands, staring into her square-jawed new face, disorientation and speculation waltzing together inside her head. She should be conferring with that crazy Scott about how to reverse the transporter's latest bobble, she should have contacted Uhura with a treatment plan and worked out with Chapel and M'Benga how to administer it to herself.

But she looks at her broad shoulders in the mirror, and remembers how, after an initial hunched moment of shock, Uhura swaggered off the transporter pad, smoothly swinging those lengthened legs, head high as always. More gracefully than Leah's managed, bumping and fumbling her way down corridors that feel narrower, but... Leah squeezes her bicep, thicker and firmer without the centimeter of feminine padding, and contemplates her changed self.

Kirk appears behind her and whistles appreciatively as she flinches, biting her lip in frustration that she was too damn distracted to hear him enter. He spins one upheld finger and when Leah turns she realizes she's his height, she can look levelly into his amused eyes.

"Not bad," he says, raking his gaze over her. "It's almost a pity you can't stay this way, you're a stud."

"Captain," makes her stammer briefly at the bizarre baritone she hears in her own mouth, but she manages to spit out her prevarication, "there's no guarantee the effect is even reversible --"

Kirk's eyes widen as she talks, then narrow, and then he cuts her off with a lunge and a slam, and Leah's new strength turns out to be no goddamn help at all. He's still Kirk, and he effortlessly bends her over her own sink, hauling her arms up behind her back until her shoulders creak into agony. "You think I won't fuck you like this?" he asks conversationally. "You think you're not still my pretty doctor?"

"No, sir," Leah growls, and at least now she rumbles, at least her feet are flat on the floor rather than tiptoe even when he leans hard against her and bends her further.

Even when he laughs and she shudders. "Dick or chick, you're still my Bones," he tells her, "but you're going to fix yourself and Uhura. That's an order, McCoy."

Nose pressed to cool polymer and her shoulders screaming, Leah slumps, and all she can say is, "yes, Captain."


	9. Jenny Kirk/Leah McCoy

Leah's nervously skimming through her mental map of the  _Enterprise_ , considering whether to turn left at the next corner or chance the turbolift, when Jen lightly taps her elbow. She turns, and gets one disorienting flash of bright grin and blue, blue eyes before Jen's hand curls around her shoulder as Jen's mouth lands firmly on hers.

Firmly, pushily, oh so sweetly. Jen even tastes like him, but so much sweeter, her lips even fuller, her tongue just as bold. Leah gasps and Jen slips that tongue between her teeth, rocking her head back as she presses the kiss until Leah's lips tingle, until her breathing stutters and her head starts to whirl. Leah closes her hands on hard padded biceps, Jen's strength bracing her as Jen kisses her until her heartbeat speeds to hectic and her knees try to melt.

Jen pulls back, leaving Leah's mouth cold without the heat of hers, and all Leah can see is the red-shot darkness behind her swooned eyelids. She shoves them up and Jen's grin is just like his sweetest one, the one that makes Leah's heart lurch and lighten no matter how well she knows it's an illusion.

On Jen, it's the truth. "Bones," she murmurs, and even the fucking nickname sounds sweet in her raspy alto.

"What the Hell?" Leah answers, because they could be discovered any moment and now she can barely even walk, warmed nearly to melting all the way down to her toes. "What was that for?"

"Because you're so completely you," Jen tells her, the shine in her eyes lending reason to the nonsensical words. "Because you're my Bones."

Leah opens her mouth, and pauses, and doesn't say anything. She's not Jenny's Bones, and if they stay here smooching he'll find them and snatch her back. Even so, when she shuts her mouth she can feel it curved into a smile.

Jen smiles back, so sweetly Leah's eyes prickle and her heart painfully dances. She leans in again and against all sense Leah leans to meet her for a brief, soft brush of lips, before she pulls away and says, "Come on, this way," as they head onwards.


	10. Leah defeats a Klingon

It's like deliberately slamming into a wall to check his instinctive rush. Jim's blood is pumping with a hundred percent life as only a fight or a fuck make him feel, and when he sees who the last Klingon's trying to subdue, his first impulse is to fling himself on the brute's back with daggers raised. But something about the pattern of Bones's struggles -- she's feinting, Jim realizes, pressing his back to the bulkhead just in case as he watches her bat at the Klingon with her right hand, her left twisting behind her as if she's groping to support herself, only not quite.

The Klingon thinks he has her, growling triumph as he pushes her arms to her sides, but there's a flash of silver in her left hand, pressed against his wrist, and he doesn't even have time to finish his bellow before he slumps. Bones ducks away as he collapses, her eyes wide, her breasts heaving in her stupid boy uniform, and Jim wants  _so much_  to fuck her right up against the bulkhead.

He doesn't. He steps forward and says, "Shoot him again." She looks up, her plush mouth opening, but she bends and does it, then backs away as Jim strides over and plants a foot on the prone Klingon's back.

"Christ Jesus," she whispers, and this close Jim can see her start shaking. "I think, two double doses..." She stops and swallows obviously, the line of her throat tender and tempting, and continues, "That much might kill him."

"Awesome either way!" Jim can't hold still anymore. He lunges and grabs Bones with three fingers of each hand, carefully tilting his daggers away from her arms as he drags her forward and mashes their mouths together. Her answer is a deliciously fierce noise of protest, and Jim shoves his tongue into her buzzing mouth, so turned on his thighs are quivering.

He still has cleanup to oversee, though, and if he actually does fuck Bones here in public she'll probably take it as some kind of punishment, she's quirky that way. So Jim makes himself shove her away again, and she stumbles backwards over the Kingon's arm, smudging her mouth on her hand, glaring heatingly at him. "What the fuck was that," she snaps, sticking "Captain?" on the end like the afterthought it usually is from her.

Jim laughs in sheer uncomplicated delight and makes sure to kick the Klingon as he steps off him. "A commendation on your badassery, Doctor McCoy," he tells her as he wipes his daggers on his trousers and holsters them, making sure he waggles his eyebrows as he adds, "your reward for taking a prisoner will come later tonight."

Her shoulders are stiff when he wraps his arm around them, but her standoffishness is always fun to break through, and she does at least look up at him, even if sideways. "Oh, I can't wait," she murmurs dubiously, and it takes every last bit of captainly self-restraint to just squeeze her shoulders instead of kissing her sarcastic mouth.


	11. Jim Kirk & Hikari Sulu

Jim makes damn sure to take all of Sulu's blades -- which involves a pleasant bit of manhandling and earns him some souvenir fingernail slashes -- before strapping the longest back on around her waist. "This is my dagger," he reminds her, curving his fingers to her hip. "My dagger, in my service."

Head tilted back, she stares up at him undaunted, her mouth pulled sideways into a smug little 'that's what you think' smirk. All she says is, "Yes, Captain," but she sets her hand atop his, her dagger-sharp nails just pricking the back of his hand.

Jim already knew he'll need, and want, to keep an eye on Sulu, and he means his answering grin. He can work with this.


End file.
